L'homme Masqué
by MattyPanda
Summary: Petit One Shot sur L'homme Masqué de l'émission SLG. ;)


**Hellow bandes de biscottes au panda {ouais ça veux rien dire ! x)}**

 **Petit OS sur l'énigmatique Homme Masqué ! ^^**

 **ATTENTION** **: Ce n'est pas une théorie ou autre ^^ c'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire. Je sais pas du tout qui est l'homme masqué dans l'intrigue de SLG ^^ voila voila BEUZOU a vous!**

 **(encore une fois si y'a des fautes c'est de l'inatention et je m'en excuse)**

Un homme se tenait dans l'appartement de Mathieu, un revolver dans la main droite, le canon pointer vers la tête de Mathieu qui était a genoux, au sol, les mains lever, en larmes.

-C'est fascinant de voir à quel point le revolver que je pointe sur ta tête peux faire de toi une personne aussi docile... Vraiment fascinant. C'est a cause de toi tout ça, regarde ce que me fait faire... Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi !

Sous la panique, Mathieu ne trouvait rien de mieux a faire que pleurer, il avait peur pour sa vie, tellement peur de mourir. Qui était cet homme ?! Que lui voulait t-il... Les mots "Regarde ce que tu as fais de moi" resonnaient dans sa tête toujours plus fort... Qui était t-il ? Toujours en larmes Mathieu s'excusait, il demandait pardon pour des faits qu'il ignorait... Mais il ne voulait pas mourir.

-Pardonnez moi qui que vous soyez ! Je vous en supplit je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu vous faire !

Le rire glaçant de l'homme masqué s'élevait dans la pièce... Un rire sinistre.

-Tu es pathétique, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu t'excuse.. Tu ignore qui je suis, décidement ce revolver te fait vraiment peur on dirait, j'en suis désoler...

Et il se remit a rire avant de prendre un silence inquiètant, presque étrange.

-Je suis celui qui dirige tout, celui qui sait tout... C'est moi qui t'a enfermé dans cet asile, j'en suis le directeur mon cher Sommet, tu devais y mourir mais ce cher docteur Frédéric s'y est opposé.. J'ai dû m'en séparer...Malheureusement et puis ces enflures sont venu te libéré ! Cela m'a rendu fou, complètement fou mais... Finalement je préfére cette situation, tu verra au moins qui je suis avant de mourir.

La gorge du petit youtuber se serrait un peut plus a chaque seconde, il sentait déjà le souffle froid de La Mort dans son cou, presque sa voix qui l'invitait a venir le rejoindre.

-QUI ES TU BON SANG !? Hurlait Mathieu.

-Tu m'a oublier... Oh, j'en suis si triste... Repondit l'homme au masque d'un ton sarcastique. Je suis toi.

Mathieu eu un rire nerveux sous l'effet du stress et de la peur immense qu'il éprouvait.

-Quoi ? M... Moi ?!

-J'ai était a tes cotés durant de longues années Mathieu, je t'ai suivi, j'était toujours là pour toi, sans arret a l'écoute, moi, le seul qui ressent de pauvres sentiments pour toi. Mais tu m'a rayé de ton existance tu as fait de moi un souvenir, celui que tout le monde a oublier, que personne ne réclame, remplacer... Jetter ! JE TE DETESTE MATHIEU TU N'EST QU'UN SOMBRE CONNARD ! Comment as tu pu me faire ça ?! A moi... Je suis mort, c'est ce que tu as cru ?! Vraiment ?! Et bien non, vois tu je suis là, face a toi ! Regarde qui je suis ! Regarde moi !

L'homme portait doucement sa main libre a son masque il hésitait un instant et le retira d'un mouvement très lent, comme si il avait peur de se montrer... Peur de lui même. Il lâcha son masque qui tomba au sol, Mathieu découvrait enfin le visage de l'homme qui lui en voulait depuis tout ce temps... Il le connaissait, mais bon sang qu'il avait changé, une cicatrice lui barrée la joue gauche, il était presque impossible a reconnaître mais Mathieu savait qui il était...

-Toi ?! Mais... Pourquoi ...

\- Parce que tu m'a jeter a l'arriver de ce... truc ! Je ne suis plus rien pour toi, alors que je t'aimais, tout cet amour est devenu de la haine... Je vais te tuer ! C'est tout ce que tu mérite !

-Calme toi...

Mathieu commenceait a se lever lentement.

-Bouge pas ! Reste a genous ou je tire !

-Chut... Laisse...Laisse moi avancer...

Mathieu tendit la main vers l'arme en regardant droit dans les yeux son agresseur... Il s'approchait doucement jusqu'a avoir l'arme dans la main et de baisser le canon vers le sol. Il était proche de l'homme, leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus, les larmes de l'homme masqué roulaient sur ses joues... Ses yeux, rougis de tristesse... Tellement de tristesse et de colère, c'était tout ce que voyait Mathieu dans le regard de cet homme... Sans en prendre conscience, le youtuber approchait ses lèvres de l'autre homme, jusqu'a laissait quelques millimètres entre eux, distance que l'homme parcourait relativement vite pour plaqué ses lèvres contre celle du seul homme qu'il ai aimer dans toute sa vie. Le baiser était des plus doux... Langoureux et tendre. La haine était encore là, dans le coeur du directeur d'asile... Il relevait son arme... Mathieu sentait une immense douleur dans son ventre, il mit fin au baiser et tombait a genoux a terre... son t-shirt blanc maculait de sang... L'homme lui avait tirer dans l'abdomen durant leurs baiser. Dans les yeux de Mathieu se lisait une peur si immense, ses mains sur l'impact, les larmes sur ses joues... L'homme s'agenouilla a coté de lui, le coucha sur le sol... Doucement. Mathieu pleurait...

-Pr... Prof... Articula Mathieu.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner... J'en suis désoler.

Le Prof... Avanca ses lèvres au dessus de celle de son créateur et l'embrassa aussi amoureusement qu'il le pouvait. Le regard de Mathieu se figa... Son souffle s'arrêta... Son coeur lâcha... Il n'était plus de ce monde. Sans son créateur, le Prof commenca a s'éffacer, a devenir transparant, jusqu'a ne plus du tout être de ce monde...

Jamais il n'aura vraiment pardonner a Mathieu, l'amour est une chose infiniment horrible.

 **Me frapper pas ! XD Je vous aime tous ! Peace and Love M'Gros**

 **Une piiiiitiiiite reviews pour réssuciter Mathieu ? :P**


End file.
